Last Bit Of Humanity : Darkness Arises
by raptorhunter18
Summary: This is a One shot taking place between LBH 1&2. Vampires and werewolves are no longer at war however an old enemy of Kim and Shego has returned and he and he has brought a super power with him. He had brought a power with him that is not of this time. Now humanity as a new and super powerful threat on its hand but Kim and Shego won't have to face it alone.


**Well i know I'm still working on my prequel to the last bit of humanity series and if you've been reading it then i hope you've seen the little hints I've been adding in. If not well sorry I ain't saying a damn word other than i hope you can figure out what's been in the works from the brilliant mind of Raischenzo and my twisted mind. Combine them together and this was created. A crossover between fan fics. This will host some of our baddest bad guys working together what will happen and how will it affect everything to come. Now if u have not read last bit of humanity and the prologue to rise of evil then i would suggest doing so. Well onto this one shot enjoy and please be sure to review.**

**Rated M for Language and violence**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. The characters in this one shot are not mine but the plot is.**

* * *

**Last Bit Of Humanity: Darkness Arises**

_**The slightest change in the past can change the outcome of everything.**_

I always thought I'd die at the hands of a vampire, looking down the barrel of a Slayer's rifle, or in the claws of a werewolf. I never figured I would be plummeting to my death like I am now. Will Du, he had returned from God knows where. He had been hunting for Dracula but he stumbled onto something. Something far more dangerous than the original vampire. That bastard had uncovered something, something that had long since been forgotten by this world. Demons.

I am Samantha Go, better known as Shego the werewolf warrior that defeated Drakken and Dementor. The vampire and werewolf war has been over for three years now. The cure my wife, Kim Possible has in her blood didn't work on me. It didn't work because I need to be cured, cured of my plasma powers.

I look up at the night sky above. I can see Will's form against the full moon. He's laughing, and I can still hear his laughter. The wind is wipping through my black fur. I can see blood flying from the wound in my shoulder where Will had stabbed me with his wing. Slowly I transform from my true lycan form into my human self as I keep falling.

**XX**

**(Normal POV)**

Shego kept falling as fighter jets passed her chasing some bat demons. Suddenly there was a massive explosion as a dragon blew up the Golden Gate Bridge. San Fransisco had become the sight of a massive battle. Cities all over the world have fallen victim to a demon onslaught. Demons from Feudal Japan, led by Moniku and Will Du.

Suddenly a monstrous sized raven flew right at Shego. Its feet shot out and caught her making her eyes shoot open. She looked up as the raven landed on a building and released her. Getting up she turned and looked to see the raven looking at her. The raven transformed into a woman. The bird transformed into Midoriichi Tori a demon from Feudal Japan, and the leader of the Tori clan.

"Good catch" Shego said looking at her with a smirk.

"I thought about just letting your ass keep falling, but I still need you" Midoriichi quipped returning the smirk.

Suddenly there was some shrieking making them look ahead. Bat demons landed on the roof and stared at them. Just as soon as they landed two helicopters lifted up behind them. The spot lights hit them and suddenly guns came to life bullets ripping into them. The helicopters killed all of the bat demons and prepared to leave. Suddenly a massive jet of fire slammed into them.

Both Shego and Midoriichi watched as the dragon flew by. Its tail shot out and slammed into the helicopters cleaving them in half. They exploded as they fell to the ground below. The dragon roared out as it turned and breathed a column of fire onto a line of tanks. Both looked on as the dragon swooped over the bay.

"We need to kill that fucker" Shego said pointing at the dragon.

"Yes we do, you ready to become a dragon slayer Samantha?" Midoriichi asked looking to the werewolf next to her.

Shego looked back at her and smiled. Her hands came alight with her plasma. Midoriichi smirked as she changed into her Daiyokai form. Her wings flapped as she grabbed Shego by her shoulders. She took off into the air giving them a good look at the city. Fires raged as the hordes of demons continued their onslaught. Slayers and Were-Vamp were doing a joint operation together trying to protect the earth. War ships were in the bay firing their cannons at hordes of demons.

A lone F-35 roared by with an A-10 right behind it. Explosions were flashing behind them ripping into the streets below. They looked as suddenly the dragon swooped by them and came into a hover. It started breathing napalm breath onto the streets below. They could hear people screaming in pain as they were engulfed by the flames.

"YOU READY?" Midoriichi screamed to Shego.

"READY AS I'LL EVER BE" Shego screamed as she looked down at the dragon.

Suddenly Midoriichi let Shego go causing her to plummet to the ground below. She smirked as her glowing fist went out. They glowed brightly as she transformed into her true lycan form. She roared loudly, her amber eyes locked on the dragon below. Opening her fist, the plasma wrapped around her claws. Letting out another roar she caught the attention of the dragon. Just as its head turned to face her she slammed into its wing.

The dragon roared in pain as she managed to snap the dragon's wing. Both crashed to the ground below, the shockwaves extinguishing the flames around them. Pushing some debris off of herself Shego crawled out with a growl. Staggering to her feet she looked around as some flames burned around her. She then heard some growling behind her. Turning her amber eyes looked to see the dragon rolling over. Its black eyes locked onto her.

It roared at her as it got on all fours and stared at her. Shego roared back as she pumped her fist out. A beam of plasma slammed into its head making it snap to the right. Its head slowly turned back to her, the plasma smoking around its head. It growled deeply as it looked down at the werewolf below it. Suddenly it dropped to the ground roaring in pain.

Shego looked to see Midoriichi had formed a spear from her demonic aura. She had driven it right into the shoulder of the dragon, pinning it to the ground. She twisted the spear making the dragon roar loudly as it struggled to get free. Suddenly its tail shot up and swatted her away like she was an insect. She bounced across the ground until she came to a stop next to Shego. She got to her feet and looked at Shego as she stood there looking at her.

"This is a tough dragon" she commented her attention turning back to the monster before them.

"Nothing a werewolf and demon can't handle" Shego said transforming back into her human self.

"What do you propose?" Midoriichi asked looking at her.

"Our fight, when your aura collided with my plasma. It created a bomb, let's use it here" Shego replied with a smile as she looked at the demon next to her.

They smiled both looking back to the dragon as it freed itself. It quickly turned its head and breathed fire out at them. Both dived away from one another as the fire shot down the road. Suddenly it roared in pain as its head shot skyward. An A-10 swooped over it firing its cannon into its back. It breathed a fireball at the jet, catching it in its wing. The jet spun out of control before slamming into the ground. The dragon turned its attention back to Shego and Midoriichi.

Their plasma and aura was charging. The dragon's eyes locked on the two bright green glows. Suddenly they launched there attacks. Two green beams flew towards the dragon. It braced for impact but suddenly the beams collided. It looked on as the plasma and aura created a swirling ball. It watched the ball as it grew a bit.

Shego looked at Midoriichi who looked back at her. Suddenly they punched their fist and sent a massive burst of energy into the ball. It exploded, and the resulting explosion consumed the dragon. Glass shattered as the shockwave blew out windows and sent the two women bouncing back. Once they got up they looked to see the smoldering remains of the dragon. Both breathed out a sigh of relief before looking to one another and laughing.

Suddenly Will Du slammed into Midoriichi's back. The impact sent her bouncing across the ground. Shego quickly phased into her true lycan form and jumped at him. In a flash he smacked her away with his wing. He started laughing as Midoriichi jumped to her feet. The demon launched a turret of aura at him. He stood there taking the full brunt of the blast. When the smoke cleared Will was still standing there un phased by the attack.

"You stupid bitch, when are you going to realize your attacks have no effect on me?" He questioned with a laugh.

He prepared to move on her when suddenly a clawed hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked at it to see it was covered in grey fur. Looking back he saw a werewolf he was hoping to never see, he was looking at Tara. Suddenly she roared at him before her other hand shot out and slammed into his chest. He was sent flying through the air but before he could regain himself he slammed into a pole light. He slammed to the ground and bounced across it. Growling he lifted his head up and looked to see Tara standing next to Shego.

He got up and looked in there direction. The werewolves were looking at him as the bird demon stood with them. His face contorted into an expression of anger. Suddenly he launched himself at them. The three female warriors tried to dodge him but they weren't quick enough.

His legs shot out and the impact sent both Tara and Shego flying back. He watched them bounce across the ground before turning his attention to the demon. He looked down at her and smiled as she got into a fighting stance. "It would just be easier to lay your head down so I can remove it" Will said looking at her. "I'm far stronger than you and those werewolves."

"Sorry Du, I don't give up that easily" she quipped a smirk going across her face.

"Damn" he said looking at her.

Suddenly his wing shot down just barely missing her as she jumped back. She ducked low as his other wing swept over her head. Her green eyes looked up at him as he jumped at her. His fist shot by almost connecting with her face. She brought her fist up and it connected with his jaw. The impact caused him to stagger back and look at her. His eyes shot wide when he saw both Tara and Shego jumping over Midoriichi. Before he could react they were on him.

Their claws shot out trying to slash him. He ducked as Tara slashed at him but he ducked right into Shego. Her clawed hand ripped into his chest making him roar in pain. He staggerd backwards when suddenly Tara slammed into his back. He bounced across the ground, getting kicked once by Midoriichi.

"ENOUGH" a voice bellowed.

Suddenly a black aura ball slammed into the ground. The resulting explosion sent everyone except Will slamming into buildings. He looked around before turning to look. He smiled when he saw Moniku hovering in the air looking down at him. The demon landed on the ground and looked at the hybrid. Suddenly gunfire was heard making them both look to see soldiers running up the road at them firing their guns.

Moniku stepped forward her hand up. She began to chant softly making Will look at her. Suddenly the streets exploded upwards. Fire shot out of the hole followed by hellhounds. They charged the soldiers before them. Standing their ground the soldiers slowly advanced on the black beast charging them. It did them no good though. The beast slammed into the soldiers. Screams of the unfortunate could be heard as was the sound of tearing flesh.

"You didn't lie Will, this world had forgotten the power of demons" Moniku said looking to him.

"Yes, now for my revenge" he said turning to look at Shego who was in her human form once more.

XX

Kim looked over as Kimiko loosed three pure light arrows. They slammed into three bat demons killing them. Both stood there looking out across the city. It was beyond a cluster fuck. Kimiko looked as a vampire named Yori walked up. They had done what they needed they had saved the children.

More screeching was heard making them look. Several bat demons landed and prepared to go after them. Kim looked at Kimiko as she formed another pure light arrow. Kim closed her eyes and when she opened them they were red, amber, and green. Her M-4 snapped up and opened fire on them. Yori moved up next to her firing her pistol at them. A pure light arrow flew by them killing a demon. Standing around they looked at the dead demons around them. Suddenly there were a series of massive explosions making them look towards the city.

"We need to get down there" Yori said looking at Kimiko and Kim.

"Yeah, we just need a ride" Kim said looking to the vampire.

_"Green flames, we have The Rock. I say again we have The Rock" _Kim heard a soldier announce in her radio.

"Alcatraz has been secured, we need a helicopter" Kim said looking at them both.

"Well luckily there's a black hawk right over there" Yori said looking at her.

"This black hawk, is it a type of giant bird?" Kimiko asked looking to Kim.

"No, tougher" Kim replied as the three of them got to the helicopter.

Kimiko looked at the metal beast before them. She looked as Kim and Yori climbed in. She slowly climbed in and looked as both Kim and Yori started the helicopter. It lifted off the ground making Kimiko gasp in fright as she grabbed the side of it. She looked as Kim glanced back at her and smirked. They circled over the city and looked down. They each had wide eyes as they stared down at the city below.

Buildings were burning as soldiers fought to protect the city. They looked on as vampires, werewolves, and humans alike fought side by side to protect the city. Suddenly there was a firewall shooting into the sky making them look in the direction. Yori turned the helicopter in the direction of the flames. As she turned it her eyes scanned the sky. She saw a group of bat demons flying at them.

"KIMIKO, USE THE MINI GUN" she shouted back to her.

"HOW?" Kimiko screamed back. She looked as Kim showed her using her hands. Kimiko nodded and turned to the gun on the side of the helicopter. She grabbed ahold of it and squeezed the triggers. The barrel began to spin wildly before the rounds shot out of the gun. She smiled wildly as the bullets ripped through the demons. She watched as their bodies fell back to the earth below. She killed what was left of them before looking back to Kim with a wide smile.

"BEATS THE HELL OUT OF THOSE TECHNIQUES YOU KNOW" Kim called to her making her smile.

They soon turned their attention back to the ground and all eyes were wide. Moniku and Will have Shego, Midoriichi, and Tara at there mercy. They looked at one another before looking back to the street below. When they did they suddenly screamed. Will was gripping onto the window of the cockpit. He was looking at them before his fist punched through the glass. His clawed hand ripped out the control panel making it start to blare alarms.

Will jumped back watching as the helicopter spun wildly out of control. He smiled as the three women jumped out of the helicopter just as it smashed into a building, near the middle of it making it implode in on itself. He quickly dove down, his eyes locked on Kim as she fell. Suddenly his wings shot forward and impaled her through her shoulders. Kim screamed in pain as they dropped to the ground.

"I've been waiting for this for some time" he growled in her ear before throwing her towards Shego. His attention turned to Kimiko as she staggered to her feet he smiled more as he got closer to her. Kimiko raised her spirit bow and fired a pure light arrow at him. He smirked before his hand shot up and grabbed the arrow. He looked at it before turning towards Yori. Throwing it he smiled as the arrow slammed into Yori knocking her to the ground.

Kimiko looked at him as he walked up to her. She staggered back from him but his hand shot out and grabbed her by her throat. He lifted her off the ground and smiled at her. His eyes locked with hers before his clawed thumb came up and brushed her cheek. "So beautiful, and so delicious smelling. This time your Midoriichi won't be here to save you" he said, his teeth sharpening as he prepared to feed on Kimiko. He shot forward ready to end her...

**Well now y'all have seen whats coming from me and Raischenzo a crossover between Midoriichi and Last Bit Of Humanity. Demons, werewolves, and vampires in one story together keep your eyes open for Midoriichi : Fate of two worlds coming from Raischenzo it will be the first in a trilogy crossover series in which he will do one and two and I'll do number three. It will also answer what happens to the group seeing as how i ended mid sentence. The first one will take place between Midoriichi next generation and in the five year time gap of the prologue of Last Bit Of Humanity rise of evil. Well now I will do a short music mix to go along with this one shot. Let's face it, it just ain't my writing without some music and here it is.**

**Shego is saved by Midoriichi : Protectors Of The Earth by Two Steps From Hell.**

**Attacking the dragon : Sick of it by Skillet.**

**Dragon dies and Will attacks : Gun Show by In This Moment.**

**Tara attacks : Last Resort by Papa Roach.**

**Moniku arrives : Dragula by Rob Zombie.**

**Kimiko, Kim, and Yuri fly over the city and Will attacks the helicopter : Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch.**


End file.
